vr_defense_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Virtual Reality Defense Force
Description of the Virtual Reality Defense Force The Virtual Reality Defense Force is a combined group of militaries from various universes and beyond. Their task is to ensure the stability of reality and to prevent world or universe ending catastrophes. The entire defense force is led by two Big Bosses from Metal Gear Solid, which act as the head of the VRDF. The VRDF is the largest military ever combined, due to the infinite amount of universes supplying an infinite amount of troops. This also leads to extreme variation in between each soldier, as one may be a modern U.S. Marine, while another might be a futuristic Soldier of some Space Alliance. Due to the extreme amount of troops and VRDF across the multiverse's, they have not adopted a standard uniform, only morals, and better training standards in order to recruit the best. According to 2018 reports (in a selected benchmark universe), the VRDF present in one universe is calculated to have around 2 trillion U.S. Dollars in budget annually, with the budget increasing in each universe for the VRDF, they are able to be supplied with the equipment they believe suitable. History The history of the VRDF dates back to 2038 of the Veronik Universe, where the unwillingness to cooperate between the universes inside caused a major destruction of one of the universes. It is after this devastation where it was understood that there should be a united defense force composed of each universe's best. This since has spread to most universes in the infinite universe continuum. These forces formed at around Dec. 17th, 2017 (benchmark universe), as the Virtual Reality Defense Force, as the universe was discovered to have been a virtual world created by beings outside of their comprehension. This Defense Force has since saved the lives of many, and while many question their motives, they get the job done. Operations Throughout the time of the VRDF being active numerous operations took place almost all over. In the early days of the VRDF they defended weddings from various threats, most of these weddings went smoothly with no disturbances however there were some instances where the VRDF needed to take lethal action. For each wedding defended well the Defense Force were paid handsomely for their work and had their services recommend for those interested in hiring them. As time went on and the numbers of the VRDF started to grow they started their own operations in various area's which ranged from raiding known enemy bases as well as busting human trafficking rings. One of the most well known operations Loli Breakout involved the Defense Force conducting a raid on a local office complex in the area, following the raid several loli's were found chained in one of the shipping containers hurt and crying, each of them were promptly rescued and received medical treatment. The suspects involved with this trafficking ring were located but unfortunately escaped VRDF custody though this operation is treated as a success due to the amount of loli's rescued and another ring taken down. Other opertions included leaders of the VRDF putting on masks and suits and robbing various locations all over the world ranging from banks to casino's and Russian research labs, the loot taken from these places were either weapons, money or drug paraphernalia that was later sold for cash to be added to the VRDF's total budget.